Come along to Camelon
by akaeve
Summary: Tim is writing again, but need help from Ducky.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"I totally understand," Tim replied down his cell, "I couldn't agree more, it's just that…" as he stopped mid-sentence to listen to the voice at the other end, "I will get you a draft by the end of the month, and…yes it will be…goodbye," as the caller now hung up on him. "Damn."

"Problem Tim? I mean I couldn't help overhearing that you may have a dilemma," Tony nosed.

"That was Lyndi Crawshaw, from my publishing company. She says I haven't written for a while and was I dead, and should she take my name off her cell contacts."

"And you said?"

"You heard Tony."

"Sorry, am I missing something here?" Ellie asked, "I mean I know you are a writer, but thought you had stopped the L.J. Tibbs Series?"

"Oh he has, I hope. But the last book…"

" _The Land of Fib_ was a children's book I wrote," Tim replied quickly not waiting or wanting Tony to expand.

"And did you not mention us again, Rob Roy McGregor?" Tony smiled.

"No, it just so happened that the Antonine Wall does exist, as does a place called Abdie and Glen Shira," Tim replied in all honesty.

"But Captain Fibbs didn't, and if you use my name again McGee, it will be over the dead body at Shenandoah National Park, so gear up."

"Everything will be OK," Ellie whispered as they made for the elevator.

"Nothing that a couple of weeks break won't fix. I just need to see if I can get leave," Tim sighed.

-oOo-

"Ducky, I was wondering?" Tim began to say.

"Timothy, do not become Gibbs, I will tell you the cause of death and a more accurate time of death when I get our guest home," Ducky replied looking at poor Tim.

"No Dr Mallard, I need your help again, on a book."

"Oh," Ducky replied, now looking at Tim, "Shall we say Saturday 7 o'clock sharp, and bring a bottle or two of wine. I'll let you know what we will be eating later, so you can buy," as Ducky now saw Gibbs approach, "Time of death, about 10 last night, initial indication single gunshot to the head, and his last meal would appear to be pizza," as he pointed to the slice on the ground and an empty box nearby.

"Don't just stand there McGee, bag and tag," Gibbs ordered, "And only if we solve this case Ducky."

"But of course Jethro, so make that next Saturday Timothy, as I think we are scheduled as off."

 **The Thoughts**

Tim arrived promptly at 7pm, he had opted for a cab especially after the last time, and had packed an overnight bag just on the off chance the evening got out of control, like the last time, and he had to spend the night, but then maybe Ducky wouldn't invite him to stay. Tim had sighed but packed a small bag anyway.

"Timothy, you know the score, bag in there," pointing to a room off the hall, "Freshen up and join me for an aperitif in the lounge. As I said Boeuf Bourguignon, you did bring wine?"

"Of course, I brought a Pinot Noir, but found a couple of bottles of 2005 Atrea "Old Soul Red".

"Ah ha, the 2005 Atrea, that wine would fit the bill. The Mendocino wine, a blend of Zinfandel, Syrah, Petit Sirah, and Malbec; all organically farmed you know. It has a beautiful ruby-plum colour and an intoxicating nose of Kirsch and dark berries. Layers of dark juicy fruit, balanced by soft supple tannins, make it an unusual blend," as Ducky gestured waving his arms about slightly.

"So you know it?" Tim now replied, beginning to look a little let down, "It was just that…."

"I know laddie, not cheap, and you are replacing what you drank the last time. I appreciate it," Dr Mallard replied, "But freshen up first."

Tim did as he was told and returned with the bottles of Atrea. He handed one to Ducky who proceeded to open it with ease and pour out two glasses.

"Dinner will be 10 minutes, so enjoy the flavour before we start."

-oOo-

After the meal as they sat in the lounge savouring the second bottle, Ducky said, "So, what did you have in mind, Timothy?"

"I read somewhere that King Arthur was in fact Scottish," Tim started to say, looking to see if he was offending. "It is said that one of the earliest Princes named Arthur, known to have lived in Britain, was one in Scotland in the 6th Century, around the time of the earliest records of settlements around Edinburgh, and Arthur was supposed to be 6th century."

"True; and some new evidence has indeed come to light suggesting that King Arthur was in fact from Dumbarton near Glasgow, or that he grew up around the area of Camelon, near Falkirk, which was spelled Camelo prior to the 19th century."

"So, you could say Camelot?" Tim replied watching Ducky nod and sip his wine.

"And of course, City of the Legion, mentioned in the myth could have been a scribal error for "The Rock of the Legion."

"Why do you say Rock of the Legion, instead of City of the Legion?" Tim questioned.

"Kinneil Fortlet was at the east end of the Antonine Wall on a rock. And Kinneil is near Camelon."

"What has that got to do with the Antonine Wall?" Tim asked, thinking what Tony had said.

"Timothy, may I say if you are going to write a book with King Arthur then you need to know your history. Legend has it King Arthur fought the Saxons in late 5th century, early 6th . The Antonine Wall was abandoned some eight years after its completion in 162AD; the Romans withdrew to Hadrian's Wall."

"So what you are saying is that Arthur or his family was at the Kinneil Fortlet?"

"Yes, and there is still a mound called Arthur's O'On, an oven, Timothy," seeing the look on the lads' face, "It was a domed building, probably a Roman temple, situated on the north bank of the River Carron near Falkirk."

"But going back to Dumbarton, do you think he moved there from Camelon?"

"No, I think that he moved freely along the wall."

"But what of Merlin, they say he was Welsh?" Tim questioned.

"I would say more a Celt, so could be Welsh, Irish or Scottish. He appears in many legends but was probably, in my mind, a Druid or Pagan, both would fit the bill, and if he was a Pagan, then left over from the Roman occupancy."

"Interesting, I would never have thought that, but how would this fit in with Dumbarton?"

"Ok Timothy, if you want Merlin to be Welsh, he fled Wales by boat, and came north and was given protection by Ryderrch, a King of Strathclyde, whose kingdom was based at Pertnech, or Partick, which is now a district of Glasgow. I suppose you could say that Ryderrch was a Weggie."

"A Weggie? Better not tell Abby, she'll think Ouija boards, magic and spirits."

"The only spirits are the water of life, uisge beatha, but another King, Castrum Arturi, had a palace near Dumbarton."

"And Arturi became Arthur?" Tim added.

"Yes Timothy, but going back to Merlin, if he was a Druid and thus given protection by the Kings of Strathclyde, he could quite easily move across the country by means of the Antonine Wall, and if Arthur moved between west and east, then maybe Merlin did so too."

"As an advisor?"

"He could very well have been, but remember he, Merlin, allegedly had connections with the underworld, the Fairies… Elflord. They say that the Kings of Elfdom live within Arthur's Seat; and remember in 1836, within a cave on the hill, 17 miniature coffins were found, they are sometimes called The Fairy Coffins," Ducky answered smiling.

"But what of some of his battles?" Tim now asked, quickly changing the subject.

"His sixth battle, Bassas, could have been reference to the Bass Rock, in the Firth of Forth, and remember Arthur's Seat in Edinburgh is not far from the Bass Rock," Ducky replied.

"What would you make of Guinevere and Lancelot; wasn't she the one who was unfaithful to Arthur and then Arthur was wounded at Camlann?"

"Indeed Timothy, his last Battle was at Camlann, but could that not be Camelon."

"The Round Table, I can't imagine where that could have been in Scotland," Tim answered laughing.

"Actually," Ducky said, "It has now been suggested that The Round Table could in fact be in the former royal gardens below what is now Stirling Castle. Some interesting geometrical earthworks have been found at what has always been called The King's Knot. This would make sense, as Stirling was a Royal Capital," Ducky now frowned thinking to himself, "And Stirling is equidistant between Glasgow and Edinburgh, and as I have said, it is believed that Camelon was his home and only 12 miles from Stirling, so maybe Guinevere wanted the house or Fort along with Lancelot, but I digress."

"No Ducky, this is fascinating, but I have to ask, what of Avalon, where would you put Avalon in Scotland, Ducky?"

"Avalon?" Ducky began to think, "Why not the Isle of Arran, if he was a Glaswegian then just down the Clyde, Avalon was or is a Celtic otherworld, where fairies, gods and all sorts of mysterious creatures live. But it is not a place of the dead; otherworlds live in harmony with our own."

"Now let me think, what haven't we covered?" Tim thought scratching his head, "Oh yes Excalibur, I always thought that the sword was from a stone, but others say that it was given to Arthur by the Lady of the Lake, but there are no lakes in Scotland."

"Actually Timothy you are wrong, there are many. The main one, known as "Lake of Menteith" is Scotland's only inland "natural" body of water and it is in Stirlingshire," as Ducky now again began to think how it was all beginning to drop into place. "There are a number of man-made lakes, as well as a sea bay called Manxmans Lake."

"So are you saying that again Stirling and the Round Table?" Tim now wondered.

"Oh I am Timothy, and I just realised that the Lake is only 16miles from Stirling."

"But, was the Lady of the Lake not the ruler of Avalon?"

"She was, and it has been suggested she was Arthur's half-sister Morgan le Fay a fairy, but whoever she was, she was a caring goddess and a very strong healer."

"Cool, now, can you cover any of the Knights of the Round Table?" Tim smiled thinking at last he had caught the good Doctor out.

"What if we have King Pellinore or Sir Pellinore as he was called; he was King of Listenoise or of "The Isles" and tell me where "The Isles" are?"

"The Scottish Western Isles?" looking at Ducky, "You mean, no," Tim looked at Ducky surprised. "I mean he was supposed to have spent many years in search of the Questing Beast, which legend says had the head and neck of a serpent and a huge rounded belly…oh Ducky , the Loch Ness Monster," Tim replied now smiling.

"And Sir Lancelot, it is said he was a King of the Lothians so in time lost, he was Lance Loth or Lot, but then myths are only stories handed down."

"Wow, I never thought of that."

"I think Timothy, you are beginning to understand, and I think you could have a great story book."

As they continued to chat and the wine again take hold of Tim he bade his goodnight and went to guest room where he had a really strange dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dream**

"Halt, who goes forth?" a voice from behind the stones shouted.

"'Tis I, the great Wizard, Merlin," the Wizard replied looking a lot like Ducky.

"Ok then, but come along, our great leader is about to depart for Camelon near the banks of the Forth," the voice replied almost laughing.

"But pray who are you, or should I say, to whom am I talking?" Ducky asked, looking at the wall, but getting a stony silence.

"Me, I'm the Antonine Wall, but you can call me Antonie or Tony for short," as a guard now appearing from over the top, smiling.

"Am I to believe that you are leaving shortly for the coast?" Merlin asked.

"We are indeed, but I first of all, have to ask for ID," Tony demanded.

"The only ID I have is that I am a Druid from Scotland, but have spent many years in a faraway land, my name is Merlin. I am a wise person, educated in healing, astronomy and plant-lore, but I was told to give you a name, Gayle," the Wizard replied.

"Gayle, why did you not say, right now, she is dusting down some old chariot yonder but will be ready soon."

"But what of your leader, to whom will I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"It will be the great King Arthur, from Al Cluith," Tony added.

"Arthur? Why did you not say earlier, I must speak with him regards the impending journey."

"What's up Wizzie," a voice now shouted, "I thought you might be staying behind, with Ryderrch."

"King Arthur," the wizard now continued looking at what could have only been the face of Gibbs, "I have it on good authority that we may have trouble on our way."

"From whom, I have an army fit for a King, so pray tell me who?" Arthur questioned.

"I have looked at the heavenly bodies, and can assure you that a storm is brewing and you will meet a dark stranger from over the seas, it is said that he has been on the Quest for the Beast with a snake like body."

"Ok Wizzie, but come alon'," Arthur now replied smiling at his own joke, "I haven't got all day, we have a march ahead of us."

-oOo-

It was two days later that Arthur's band of warriors made it to Camelon, where they camped for a week. Arthur and Wizzie had had many meeting and walks.

Merlin had told Arthur about his dream, of the sword in the Lake, how the sword would protect him, that the Lady of the Lake wished him no harm, and of the "Round Table" at Sruighlea. "Sire, Sruighlea is only a short ride from the Lake and Sruighlea is equidistant from Al Cluith and from Din Eidyn."

"But why Din Eidyn?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, there is an volcanic plug there, as there is a hill that looks like a crouching lion, you can from the top see all of the east coast, what better than to have three Palaces. And they say that the Elflord and fairies live beneath the hill."

"So will you accompany me to this Lake?" Arthur asked of Merlin, who nodded.

-oOo-

Merlin often diasppeared for days, not that anyone was duly worried. He tended to talk to himself, although it was said he talked to the dead, or maybe the "little people," others said it was because he liked a drink, but Arthur refuted the fact. Merlin was just a tad eccentric, but on this occassion Merlin had been gone for a week.

 _Din Eidyn_

"Elflord I know you are there," Merlin had shouted from the crags of the hill, "Elflord, show yourself and your fairies. I need to talk to you about Arthur."

"Merlin, and what do we owe you the pleasure?" Elflord, or was it Tim himself, asked appearing from nowhere.

"Elflord, I have told Arthur of this place, and how the height is a good vantage point to keep a lookout for enemies of our land."

"I do not need a fortress," Tim replied.

"My Lord, you may not, but we mortals do, we need to keep out those who wish us harm. There are many disbelievers who would love to turn your own kingdom into dust. The Saxons."

"Morgan le Fay and the other Kings of Elfdom need to discuss, but remember that Morgan, although a fairy, is sometimes called Morgue," as Elflord turned and now stared out to sea.

"Of course, a place of death."

It was on the way back from Din Eidyn, that Merlin met Lancelot, and invited him back to Camelon, which was to be a big mistake. Guinevere was lonely with her husband away so much, that she would turn to Lancelot for affection.

Lancelot was King of the Lothians, and was interested in joining Arthur's Knights, especially if he was thinking of building a palace in Din Eidyn.

-oOo-

The days turned to months and Arthur moved from Sruighlea to Din Eidyn where he established another palace, but his home was always Camelon. His wife, Guinevere, didn't like the travelling and preferred to stay at home. She did like entertaining, and of course Arthur being a King had many friends, who enjoyed her company.

So it came to pass that King Pellinore arrived late one evening from Al Cluith to Sruighlea.

"You are not from round here are you?" Gayle questioned looking at the dark skinned man.

"No, my forefathers came over with the Romans, many years ago. I am 10th generation. Emperor Septimius Sererus, brought many African officers and soldiers with him to Britain, many were stationed around Hadrian's Wall. When the Romans left, many of their families stayed on, I am a descendant of one of those," the man replied, but he had the look of Vance in him.

"Cool, but where are you from now?" she continued.

"Gayle don't interrogate our guest, leave that to Arthur," Merlin now said, "But Sir, are you not King Pellinore from the Isles."

"I am, and I have travelled far to be here, so pray where is King Arthur?"

"Arthur, he is yonder, with Sir Lancelot and Guinevere," as Merlin now indicated.

Pellinore turned to see three figures, but in Tim's dream if he had looked closely, Lancelot was looking a lot like Fornell and Guinevere looked so like Diane.

"Arthur," Merlin shouted, "King Pellinore has arrived, another member for your Round Table."

"Pellinore welcome, I was told of your imminent arrival by Merlin, have you finished your quest? Did you find the beast?" Arthur asked.

"Sire, the beast has been tamed. It is said by an Irish monk, Columba, who forbade it from killing, but I will forever search for the creature."

"You must be tired, come join our feast, I wish to hear of your journeys," as Arthur now led Pellinore to the banqueting hall.

But Guineviere, the beautiful queen, who would be briefly married to Arthur, before leaving him for Lancelot, would be the downfall of Arthur.

Arthur's last stand and battle at Camelon, was over his property. As Arthur and Lancelot stood facing each other, Arthur said "First my wife and now my house…no" as he lunged at Lancelot only to find that he had dropped Excalibur. Now being unprotected, he was struck in the side. His final wish or request, was that Excalibur be given back to the Lady of the Lake. For all Lancelot's sins, he agreed.

But now, Arthur having been wounded again, this time mortally, was taken back to Al Cluith, by his Knights. As legend would have it, he was taken to Avalon by three mysterious veiled women, in a black boat, who did however, look a little like Kate, Jenny and Paula. He was considered undead, and he was to sleep in Avalon, cared for by the Lady of the Lake, until the day came when he would be cured of his wounds and lead the Celtic people to freedom… "No one will take our freedom," a voice very reminiscent of Mel Gibson shouted from the shore.

As for the Lady of the Lake, the healer of Arthur, it could only have been Shannon.

 **Epilogue**

Two months later, the final draft of "Come along to Camelon," had been handed in and sent to print. It hit the book shelves. Tim had wondered if he should hand in his notice again, but he hadn't named anyone but Tony; and he did have the usual disclaimer. I mean "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table" was really a myth, wasn't it? Arthur didn't really exist; he was found in many cultures, wasn't he? What Tim had done, was write King Arthur from a Scottish perspective.

 _This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

The Monday following the book signing, he had the same young graphic artist to draw the pictures; he exited the elevator and made his way to his desk.

"I like the book, very tongue in cheek, and what a cheek using us again," Tony said looking up. "Must say I like Vance, or should I say Sir Pellinore. Has the Director seen the book?"

"I have, and McGee nicely done," Vance smiled. "It was Jared who mentioned the similarity."

"McGee," as he turned to see Gibbs, smiling, "Good job, Elflord."

As it turned out Tim, or should that be Thom E Gemcity, was now asked to talk in junior schools, on the Scottish King Arthur and other Scottish myths and legends. Tim was too modest to actually take the credit, but Ducky assured him it would be fine and he would help out, "as an advisor" so to speak.

So all ended well, until the next time?

 **The End.**


End file.
